Empowered
Empowered, real name Elissa Megan Powers, is the titular main character and an affiliate member of the Superhomeys team. Biography Elissa earned a bachelor's degree in suprahuman studies. (Crybaby) She chose her nom de guerre by default, unable to come up with anything better. (Say My Name) She has worked for Value Mammoth as a mascot. (Very Proud) Unfortunately, she lost this job when a Nautiloid smashed the store with a car (which had been thrown first by Emp). (w00t!) Powers and Abilities Elissa's powers come from her hypermembrane suit. When intact, it grants her multiple powers. However, the suit is extremely fragile, and will quickly lose power when torn. Fortunately, it regenerates over time. (Yay, Me!) Emp's suit will only work for her. (All Mine) The suit provides powers which include: * Enhanced strength (W00t!) ** This strength is, on an in-universe scale, "power level 12". (Crybaby) ** Her personal assessment is that, when fully intact, she has the strength of 10 men. (It's Like This) * Damage resistance (at the cost of material) (That's What You'd Think) * Hand-launched energy blasts (or 'vorps') (Yay, Me!) Appearances Volume 1 :Not Very Secret ::Emp tries to jump into a tactical argument between Captain Rivet and Major Havoc regarding Deathmonger. Whether the advice is good or not becomes moot, as Sistah Spooky decides to point out that her suit is clearly showing her underwear. :Under the Mask ::In an attempt to buy time, rather than be drowned by her captors, Emp starts telling gender-swapping lies about herself and the Superhomeys. While it works, and she's rescued, the fallout of her fibs leads to tabloid issues. :That's What You'd Think ::Attempting to bluff her way out of a depowered suit situation, Emp winds up feeling guilty as well as trussed up. :Yay, Me! ::After saving Sistah Spooky from a sneak attack, celebrating Emp gets stomped by a giant mech - leaving her stuck in the ground, unable to move. Sadly, she's forgotten by her teammates, and left to console herself while her costume repairs. :All Mine ::Emp is traumatized by a fat thug who strips her - and wears the suit. With poor results. :D is for Dissed ::Big Iron is so disillusioned by Empowered being the only Superhomey sent to foil him that he abandons his city-wrecking bomb. She lugs the explosive back to the Homeycrib. :Very Proud ::Empowered shows her skill in her day job - as the Value Mammoth mascot. :Big Cosmic Pimpin' ::Emp's body issues take another blow when the Imperial Pimpotron Alpha determines her butt is simply too big to be acceptable for a cosmic harem. :W00t! ::Empowered learns why car tossing isn't to be taken lightly - pulling her back and, incidentally, blowing up Value Mammoth in the process. :Say My Name ::Emp gets harassed by Sistah Spooky about her superhero name; Emp flashes back to telling Captain Rivet her idea for the first time. Quotes :"I don't do this stupid job because I wanna be liked or accepted or whatever -- thought that would be ****ing nice -- ! I do this stupid job because I'm ****ing driven to do it! Unlike you, ****, I do this stupid, stupid job, because -- BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT I AM!!!" ::Empowered, Because This Is What I Am Category:Characters Category:Superhomeys Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:White Capes